


"А из зала мне кричат: давай подробности!"

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: salome</p><p>Четыре сестры Куделки обсуждают, как каждая из них когда-то приобщилась к тайнам взрослой  (и интимной) жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"А из зала мне кричат: давай подробности!"

\- ...Да нет, просто пошла к врачу, заодно и уши проколола. - Карин вздохнула и покрепче обняла подушку. Наверное, ей еще во время катастрофы на обеде у Майлза следовало догадаться, что папин гнев - это так, семечки, а самое страшное еще впереди, и сестринский допрос с пристрастием рано или поздно состоится. Но пока все идет не так уж плохо. 

\- Ыыы! - сказали хором Делия, Марсия и Оливия с выражением глубокого отвращения на лицах. Да, рановато она начала радоваться. 

\- А что такого! - возмутилась Карин. - Это практично, гигиенично и безболезненно. Не то что эти ваши... бабушкины способы. Может, вы еще прикажете ждать до свадьбы, а рожать - без помощи репликатора? И вообще, вам-то откуда знать! 

Сестры переглянулись и заулыбались ей сладкими улыбками с разной степенью покровительственности, подразумевающими, что уж они-то - знают. Нет, это единодушие положительно начинало действовать Карин на нервы. Надо поскорее внести раскол в стан врага и переместить их внимание на другую жертву. 

\- Вот ты, например, Делия, не хочешь рассказать о своем первом опыте? 

Та равнодушно подняла брови (Черт! Надо было начать с Оливии - вот та уже начала смущаться) и проронила одно слово: - Айвен. 

\- Что? - теперь уже Карин скорчила рожу и вскинула руки в запоздалой попытке заткнуть уши. - Но это же ужасно! Все равно что с родным братом! Да, с родным старшим братом-идиотом. А на чем он тебя подловил? 

\- Вообще-то это была моя инициатива, - объяснила Делия мечтательно. - Мне нужен был кто-то, кого в случае чего можно обвинить. - Все непроизвольно оглянулись на дверь и на миг замерли, прислушиваясь, не идет ли вдруг, постукивая тростью, этот самый случай чего. - Достаточно хорошо знакомый, чтобы я могла ему доверять, и настолько высокого происхождения, чтобы папа не посмел настаивать на женитьбе. И чтобы ему самому не взбрели в голову разные глупые идеи. 

\- Ага, поэтому Майлз отпадал? 

\- Ну да, он бы, держу пари, на рано или поздно явился с предложением руки и сердца, и что бы мне тогда оставалось делать? Правда, насчет последнего условия я все-таки дала маху, как выяснилось, - Делия посмотрела на Марсию, а Марсия на Делию, и они ухмыльнулись чему-то своему. - Ладно, если уж на то пошло, Айвен сразу просек что к чему, и чтобы его уломать, мне пришлось битый час изображать, какая для меня трагедия, что он считает меня непривлекательной. Зато было здорово. 

\- Точно-точно, - авторитетно заявила Марсия. 

\- Э-э? - только и смогла выдавить Карин. 

\- Ну после Делииных рекомендаций я же не могла не попробовать. Тем более мне нужно было восстанавливать пошатнувшуюся веру в человечество. 

Карин решила, что никогда, ни за что не станет расспрашивать Марсию про ее первый раз. 

Оставалась только одна кандидатка в громоотводы. 

\- Оливия, а ты почему молчишь? 

\- Действительно, - сказала Марсия. - Откуда нам знать, что ты имеешь право все это слушать? Может, мы развращаем невинную душу? 

Оливия потупилась, покраснела и помотала головой. 

\- Ну тогда выкладывай пароли и явки. 

Оливия опустила голову еще ниже и выдавила нечто похожее на "Дн". 

\- Форратьер? 

\- Угу. 

\- Брешешь! - восхитилась Марсия. Лорд Доно только три дня как прилетел с Беты. Когда бы ты успела? - Она начала загибать пальцы, явно подсчитывая, сколько времени Оливия оставалась вне ее поля зрения. - Или все-таки успела? 

Делия, которая все это время пыталась заглянуть третьей сестре в лицо, вдруг фыркнула: 

\- Да не Доно, балда! А Донна! Это когда ты диплом писала, да? Помнится, там большо-ое место было уделено документам из графства Форратьер. 

\- Да! - выдохнула Оливия. - Леди Донна так любезно пустила меня в родовой архив... Ну и потом... И она мне писала... Еще обещала привезти приятный сюрприз, я только не догадывалась какой... 

Тут Карин не выдержала. - Хватит! Хватит! Я всё расскажу! Только вы больше ничего не рассказывайте! 

\- Вот и отлично, давай, - сказала Делия, будто с самого начала знала, что так и случится. 

\- Только непонятно, куда подевались твои новые, прогрессивные бетанские взгляды, - вставила Марсия. 

\- А что тут непонятного? Взгляды отдельно, а вы отдельно, и, кстати, нечего на зеркало пенять. Так вот, мы с самого начала не собирались вот так вдруг прыгнуть в постель, учитывая все обстоятельства. Поэтому мы решили, что я для начала воспользуюсь услугами лицензированного специалиста, лучше гермафродита... 

\- За де-еньги?! - хором взвыли сёстры. 

Карин застонала и с размаху откинулась на кровать. Некоторым объяснять - только зря время тратить.


End file.
